


Scars Run Deep

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [48]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Memories, Scars, Spoiler Potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Trevor means well.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Scars Run Deep

Alucard grunted as he pulled off his coat, sighing quietly to himself. This was exactly what he had feared. The scars had begun hurting again, and that was usually the point when he had to slow down and take care of himself. That would also be the moments when Sypha and Trevor noticed that something was wrong. Trevor had already given him several questioning gazes, but Alucard had never really reacted to it. It would inevitably come to the point, though, when Alucard would be badgered with questions.

“Hey.” Alucard looked up in surprise when Trevor opened the door and addressed him out of the blue. “I was wondering if I could help you.”

“Sure.” The dhampir was hesitant, but he would appreciate every little bit of help he could get. “I just wonder how you could help me, outside of fetching Sypha to help me with the wounds.”

“It’s…” Trevor sighed. “I’m feeling like I could regret this, but I want to know what the scars are doing right now. I already know that they looked rather heavy, and that they forced you into torpor, but I just wondered if talking about what happened would be something that helped you.”

“Not really.” Alucard didn’t want to be completely dismissive, but he also wasn’t in the mood to talk this over with Trevor at length. It was just too painful to remember what had happened to him. And he had tried talking about it, but it had always felt like it just tore the wound deeper and deeper.

“I understand.” Trevor remained standing where he was, with an indecisive air about him. “If you would like to talk about it sometime, I’m always there. And Sypha too.”

Alucard nodded, but said no more. It was nice that Trevor thought of him, but sometimes, the hunter tried too soon.


End file.
